Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos 'is an alternate universe fan fiction that takes place within the Cosmic Era-Extend universe inbetween the events of the original Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED: Destiny. It pulls heavily from the Universal Century, specifically characters and events from the begins of that universe. 'Summary On March 11 C.E. 72, eactly one day afther the Treaty of Junius Seven was signed, the Repbulic of Zeon attacked the PLANTs by staging a military coup d'etat from within ZAFT itself and reclaimed itself the Principality of Zeon. Having just come out of the Bloody Valentine War ZAFT was no match for Zeon in the initial conflicts, which gave Zeon the time it needed to eliminate the remnants of Zeon Zum Deikun's supporters at SLIDE 3 and for Degwin Sodo Zabi to fully establish his dictatorship. Using his own wealth and the resources giving to him by his friend Patrick Zala, Degwin had been preparing his military forces and setting up his own family members into high ranking and key points of both the PLANTs and the SLIDEs, Degwin sets his plans in motion to use the Principality of Zeon to help achieve what his friend was unable to do, wipe out the Naturals and claim Earth for their own. 'Characters' See also: CE-Extend Characters *'Shiro Amagi' Shiro Amagi is the main character and serves as the "anti-hero" for the majority of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos. When the Principality of Zeon declares independence from the PLANTs and starts the war, Shiro defects from ZAFT and joins Zeon under his commander, Char Aznable. *'Kaze Takai' Kaze Takai is one of the main protagonists during the Chaos War. He and Shiro Amagi were best friends growing up and served together during the Bloody Valentine War. When Shiro defects, Kaze is forced to fight his best friend and attempt to bring him to justice. *'Mizuho Kazami' Mizuho Kazami is a mobile suit pilot and protaganist during Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Chaos. When the Chaos War breaks out and Shiro Amagi defects to the opposing side, her feelings for him are put to their ultimate test as she becomes conflicted between fighting for what she believes in, and fighting the person she loves. *'Char Aznable' Char Aznable serves as the main antagonist during the later part of the Chaos War. It is not until the second act that his plans are revealed. *'Degwin Zabi' Main antagonist of the first act, Degwin Zabi leads the Zeon rebellion against the PLANTs in an attempt to destroy the Naturals and achieve the goals of the late Patrick Zala. *'Anavel Gato' A commander in the Zeon military, Anavel Gato becomes one of the Zeon's top ace pilots during the war. *'Naru Narusegawa' Naru Narusegawa is a Natural from Orb, she is a test pilot for Morgonrate. 'Story' 'The Coup D'Etat of Zeon' In the months after the Bloody Valentine War , leading up to the Treaty of Junius Seven's signing, members of the Republic of Zeon had begun Operation: Reveal. ZAFT Commander Char Aznable, who had secretly been a member of the new Zeon organization since mid-way through the war, had been grooming his team for this with the hopes they would join him; this was only the beginning. On March 11 C.E. 72, the Republic of Zeon renamed itself the Principality of Zeon and attacked the PLANTs colonies. During the attack, Zeon's sleeper agents within ZAFT's military and government turned against their former comrades and defected. This happens all across PLANT, through the colonies and on their bases on the Moon and Earth as well. During the chaos of the fighting, Zeon infiltrators and agents were able to steal various pieces of ZAFT equipment, including mobile suits, weapons, and some secret technologies. Most notably was ZAFT ace pilot Shiro Amagi who defected to Zeon in search of answers from his father, Shiro took the new ZAFT prototype, the ZGMF-X15A Independence Gundam with him. In a matter of hours, Zeon had not only stunned the PLANTs and made their stand, but they had also brought about a real threat to the newly aquired peace. With their reveal mission successful, all Zeon forces retreated to rendezvous at A Baoa Qu, where their leader Degwin Zabi was preparing his inauguration speech. Zabi vowed to make space a free place for all "spacenoids" as he called it, meaning not just Coordinators but also Naturals that live in space as well. Zabi painted the picture of a world where the spacenoids could live without the opressions of the Earth Alliance, a world that his friend Patrick Zala had dreamed of but failed to accomplish. 'Initial Week of Fighting' During the first week of the war, the Zeon forces not only attacked and secured several ZAFT areas, but also ones belonging to the Earth Alliance. Zeon first took Artemis from the Eurasian Federation, a battle that was won fairly easy thanks to the abilities of Shiro Amagi and the Independence Gundam. They would then seize control of Luna II, another Earth Alliance mining base at L3, after eliminating the Earth forces in the area Zeon did little with the asteroid until later in their campaign. Of all the SLIDE colonies, there were actually a few that resisted the new Zeon government and their war of independence, one of them was the former leader Zeon Deikun's home Zum City. The colony at Munzo was like a thorn in Zeon's side, but with the combined efforts of Char Aznable and his team, they quickly overwhelmed their opposition and took down the rebels. ''Battle of Loum Having successfully taken control of Munzo, Zeon turned it's attention towards one of the last 2 remaining SLIDEs that opposed them, Loum. Another colony located at L3, Loum was actively speaking out against Zeon's movements. For this Zeon had decided to take total control of the colony and as a show of force to any that would oppose them furthur, they intended to drop the colony on the Lorentz Crater, an old ZAFT base that has since been taken over by Zeon Deikun's followers. Knowing they would be a target the colony had called upon the Earth Alliance and ZAFT for protection, being a neutral colony. When Zeon arrived they were greated by the first joint defense fleet of EA and ZAFT, lead by Earth Alliance General Revil. Thanks to their efforts they were able to halt Zeon's attack and for the first time deal a blow to them as well. The defense force fought valiantly and was even able to evacuate a large portion of Loum's citizens. During the battle, Zeon's 603 Tech Division was able to set up the QCX-76A Jormungand cannon, which was planned to blow off one of the colonies pillers and send it spiraling to the moon. But during a test firing the cannon self-destructed due to a manlnfunction. However, despite this, Zeon's aces (notably Char Aznable, Shiro Amagi, Shin Matsunaga, and Johnny Ridden) were still able to show EA/ZAFT that they were serious and forced them back long enough to set up their back up plan. While Zeon's aces had been distracting the EA/ZAFT teams, Admiral Dozle Zabi had been positioning his fleet for plan b, and with them in place he ordered the launch of 3 nuclear missiles that destroyed Loum as well as most of the forces (friendly and hostile alike) near it. This marked to first great tragedy of the Chaos War and concluded the first week of conflict. 'The Treaty of Solomon' 'The Earth Invasion' Storming the Planet Morganrate Incident Battle at Odessa 'Battle of Baldur Bay' 'Battle at Luna II' 'Operation: Cemballo' Battle of Solomon Battle of A Baoa Qu 'Operation: Stardust' Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 'Mobile Suits & Mobile Armors' ''See also: CE-Extend: Mobile Suits & Mobile Armors 'Spaceships & Battleships' See also: CE-Extend: Spaceships & Battleships '' 'Locations' ''See also: CE-Extend: Locations '' 'Technology' 'Notes''' * Category:Stories